Pieces of Me
by Bade
Summary: About two friends who grow into something much more than that without realizing it's happening. Shane Helms and another character. Based on the song by Ashlee Simpson. Read AN for better summary.


A/N: Alright, I know what ya'll are thinkin........DAMN, another story! How the hell can she put up another story and never update her others. Well, I'm going to tell you. Lol This one is basically just a one chapter song fic based on the song "Pieces of Me" by Ashlee Simpson. I was listenin to the song on the radio earlier today and an idea popped into my head and I have to go along with it. Also, ALL of my stories are on vacation at the moment. My computer is dead and I have to reinstall windows on it. So I have to get my hard drive files saved on a disc so I can transfer all of that stuff onto this new computer (which is my mom's) and back onto my computer. So that includes a chapter that I have started from The Twin and The Mysterious One. So don't expect an update on those for quite sometime. Sorry........and I apologize for any really bad typos and stuff in this chapter. I'm tryin to figure out word perfect, which I haven't used since 6th grade computer class. Lol I normally just use Microsoft Word. So it's a different setup for me. Bare with me, okay? Umm....I think that's it. Oh, I should probably give you like a little background on this story, huh? Well, basically it's about two people who have been best friends since high school. They know each other better than their own families know them. But through the years they have remained friends and never grew to anything more. That is, until certain happenings occur to push the two together. Will they realize that they were made for each other? Or will they continue to be "just friends"? Hmmm........that sounds pretty damn good. Lol Leave me a review, okay? I'm gonna try my best at this whole one chapter fic stuff. Maybe if it turns out good I'll write more........maybe even one to follow up Gone.........hehehe  
  
'On a Monday, I am waiting'  
  
Tears dripped down her face as she ripped the piece of paper that hung on her apartment door. Things were just not working in her favor these past 2 months, and they just seemed to be getting worse. She quickly unlocked her door and entered the messy one bedroom apartment. She threw her keys on the counter and slammed her body onto the couch.  
  
She read the paper allowed, tears continuing to fall. "Miss Demitry, it is my unfortunate task as your landlord to tell you that due to your inability to pay your rent these past two months, you are to be evicted. You have 3 days to pack up your things and leave your keys in my office. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused you. Thank you. Sincerely, Aaron Cross," she sobbed. "Sorry my ass!"  
  
'Tuesday, I am fading'  
  
She threw the piece of paper on the floor and covered her face with her hands. She truly wanted to die at that point. She had lost her job, the reason for the lack of rent payment, and now was being kicked out of her apartment. She was a 28 year old loser, or at least she felt like she was. She didn't know what she was going to do. She just wanted to give up and spend the rest of her life living under a large rock, hopping it would eventually crush her skull into little tiny pieces. Nobody would miss her anyways, well, that's what she was thinking until she looked onto her TV to see a picture of her only best friend in the world. The one man that always could put a smile on her face. The one man that always knew how to comfort her without saying one single word. The man that she had made friends with freshmen year of high school. The man that she missed more than anything in the world............WWE superstar, Shane "Hurricane" Helms. She smiled glancing over at a picture taken of the two of them after a match he had won the cruiserweight championship at the Greed pay per view while WCW was still active. She had met him in the back right after the match to celebrate his win. His arms were wrapped around her waist from behind with his head resting on her shoulder while she held the belt in front of her, in the picture. She sat up and smiled, wiping her cheeks, before reaching for the cordless phone on the coffee table.  
  
"What up butthole?" he teased when he picked up the phone.  
  
"Oh don't start that shit with me Helms," she replied seriously as her smile faded, thinking back to the resent occurrences.  
  
"Camren, what's the matter?" he questioned.  
  
"Umm, going to have a change of address in 3 days," came her answer as she began pacing around her apartment.  
  
"Oh really?! Bout damn time you got out of that rat hole Ren. How many times have I told you it's not safe in that part of the town? But did you listen to me?! NOOOOO!"  
  
"Shane, this is not the time to be ridiculing me," she began to sob as she dropped to the floor with her legs folded under her.  
  
"You're getting kicked out, aren't you?" he guessed.  
  
"Right on," she sighed.  
  
'And by Wednesday, I can't sleep'  
  
"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry," his reply was soft and understanding. "You moving back in with your dad?"  
  
"No, you know he won't let me move home. I already asked last month when I lost my job!"  
  
"Yeah, but why is that again? I mean why won't you let you move back in until you get back on your feet?"  
"His exact words were, 'Camren, you're 28 years old. It's about time that you learn to live on your own and take care of yourself. If you make mistakes and it sucks to be you.'"  
  
He cringed. "That's harsh."  
  
"No shit. So I guess I'm out on the streets. God Shane, why is all this happening to me at once?! Couldn't it come in little doses?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, ya know, I believe I did tell you that I would loan you the money to pay your rent until you could secure a job."  
  
"I'm not taking hand outs. And besides, it doesn't help me now even if I wanted to take you up on your offer."  
  
"You have to figure something out babe. I will not let you live out on the streets."  
  
"Well, I can't think of any other options at this moment in time. And I just went to a job interview where they told me that I don't have the qualifications for the job opening."  
  
"What was the job?"  
  
"A fuckin secretary!! I mean how the hell hard could it be to file some shit and type shit up?! Maybe even answer a phone every now and then?! I'm screwed Shane, I'm screwed BIG time!" she began to freak.  
  
'Then the phone rings, I hear you'  
  
"Chill out Camren. I have a suggestion. But before you say no, let me tell you what it is," he grinned knowing fully well that any idea he would have she'd say no to before he could explain anything. She was like that with him. She'd jump the gun on any situation, no matter what it may be, and tell him NO instantly. "What if you just moved in with me for awhile?"  
  
'And the darkness is a clear view  
  
Cause you've come to rescue me'  
  
"Are you sure?" she questioned hopefully.  
"It would be my pleasure if you'd move in with me," he laughed. "Ya know I get lonely on dark and rain nights."  
  
"Ass," she laughed.  
  
"Ah, see, that's what I was working for. To hear you laugh. It's been awhile Ren. I've missed it. Hell, I miss you," he spoke nervously. "But, uh, yeah, I mean it. Move in with me."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Now's as good a time as any." She agreed and within minutes he was at her apartment helping her pack up her things.  
  
For the first time in a long time, she was happy. She knew Shane would always protect her no matter what the situation. This wasn't the first time he'd come to her rescue. Oh no, in fact, she remembered that day clearer than any other. It was their junior year and her parents had just divorced. Camren's mother had packed up and left for God only knows where, leaving Camren with her father. Camren would never hear from her mother after that day. And in a way she knew that'd be the last time she'd lay eyes on her mother's dark grey eyes or watch her put her auburn hair into a bun every morning before she went off to work. It was a tough time for Camren, probably more so than it was for her father. In fact, Camren was on a suicide watch most of the year. That was until Shane came to her rescue. It was cold night in March, her father was working the night shift as a security guard, so she was alone. She was crying hysterically on the phone to Shane when she walked into the kitchen and picked up a steak knife. "Shane, I gotta go," she cried, her voice shaking terribly.  
  
"No, Ren, stay on the phone with me. Don't get off," his reply was fast and serious.  
  
She shook her head and studied the knife. "I can't. Bye Shane."  
  
"Ren, don't you dare hang up!" he screamed in her ear. "Don't you dare put down this phone!!!"  
  
"What are you going to do if I do hang up? You can't stop the inevitable, Shane. It'll happen sooner or later," came her cryptic words.  
  
"I won't let you. I'll stop you. I'll follow you," he replied knowing exactly what her words meant. He knew that week that this was all coming tonight, he was prepared for this.  
  
"Shane, you have a full life to carry on with. You have wrestling to carry on with. You're going to be a legend," she began to cry again, sliding down to the floor, still holding the knife in her hands.  
  
"Honey, my life is nothing without you in it," he said as he walked towards her with a cordless phone in his hand. He knelt down to her level and turned off both phones.  
  
She sniffled and looked up into his deep brown eyes. "What are you doing here?" she questioned.  
  
"I told you, you go, I'm following. I'm not letting you go," he replied. He looked down at her hands and took the knife from her, placing it back on the counter.  
  
"I can't do this anymore Shane," she cried as he took her into his arms. She buried her head in his chest.  
  
'Fall........with you, I fall so fast  
  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts'  
  
"Shhhh........Ren, you can do it. You're a strong girl. You just have to keep fighting."  
  
"I'm tired Shane. I'm too tired to fight."  
  
"Well, I'm here to help you. You're not going to fight alone," he smiled as she looked up at him. "I love you Camren. You're my best friend. I'm not about to lose you now when we both have so much life to live together." She put her head back on his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. "So what's it gonna be? We both leave together now. Or we go to my house and watch some movies until we fall asleep." He helped her stand and he helped her next door to his house.  
  
'It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
  
I like the way that feels'  
  
Camren tightened her full ponytail of reddish brown hair as she walked down the stairs. She yawned, just waking up from a goodnight's sleep. She stepped into the kitchen and was met by a blonde haired beauty wearing one of Shane's Hurricane t-shirts.  
  
"Oh, gees," Camren muttered as she rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath and put on a fake smile as she introduced herself to the girl. "Hi, I'm Camren. Shane's roommate."  
  
"Roommate?" her voice was masked by a thick southern accent as she studied Camren, noting that she was no piece of trailer park trash. "Oh wow. Shane gave me the impression you were, well, unattractive."  
  
"He said I was a trashbag ho didn't he?" Camren questioned with a slight grin on her face.  
  
"Well, yeah," the girl replied. "But I can see that you're the complete opposite. Why my God, you're absolutely stunning."  
  
"Um, thanks," she said moving past the girl who was slightly taller than herself towards the coffee pot. She picked it up and practically slammed it back down. "Never can fill up the coffee pot!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry darlin, that was my fault. I just can't function without some coffee in my system," she chuckled. "By the way, I'm Christina."  
  
"Don't really care," Camren muttered before turning around and putting her fake smile back on her face. "It's extremely nice to meet you." Christina extended her hand and Camren reluctantly shook it. "Well, I don't mean to run off, but I'd like to get in that shower before Shane uses up all the water."  
  
Christina laughed and nodded at her. Camren ran up the stairs quickly, but instead of getting into the shower she made a pit stop in Shane's room. The curtains had been pulled over, darkening the room completely, almost to the point where you couldn't even see you're hand in front of your face. She let loose a devious chuckle and quickly ran to the window, pulling the curtains apart. Shane groaned and buried his face in his pillow. She chuckled once again and took off running for the bed. Leaping onto it, almost landing on him, she yelled out, "GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!!!" He grabbed the nearest pillow and slammed it into her face which was full of laughter and enjoyment. He rolled over onto his back and wrapped an arm around her neck, pulling her down to his face, and applied a headlock. She continued to laugh at him and kissed his cheek.  
  
'It's as if you've known me better than I ever knew myself  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me'  
  
"You weren't by chance kicked out of hell by the devil himself, were you?" he questioned, his voice rough and tired.  
  
"Why yes I was!" she exclaimed proudly breaking free. She sat up and looked down at him. "I met you're little girlfriend downstairs. She drank all the coffee."  
  
"She's still here?" he questioned glancing at the clock.  
  
"Yep, every little blonde inch of her," Camren grinned sarcastically.  
  
'I am moody, messy  
  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
  
How you never seem to care'  
  
Shane groaned again and closed his eyes tightly. "Could you get rid of her????? PLEASE????"  
  
"Aw hell no! I am not your slut remover. You do your own dirty work!"  
  
He glared at her and muttered, "I think I wanna rethink my decision to let you live here."  
  
She laughed and rested her head on his chest as he flipped on the TV. "So where'd you find this one?"  
  
"The usual place," he replied. "I think I'm gonna turn over a new leaf after this chick though. No more one night stands. I'm 29, I should start thinking about getting into some meaningful relationship."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"No, really, I think I'm ready to think about settling down and getting married, having a family, all that good stuff."  
"Well good, it's about damn time," she said. She sighed and looked up at him. "Since she told me you told her I was a trashbag ho, I'm assuming we're gonna do our little act to get rid of her."  
  
"You'd assume right," he said as there was a light tap at the door. "Right on time." Shane quickly pulled the sheet over him and Camren while she moved down his body and started moving up and down.  
  
"Oh God," came quiet moans from the two of them as Christina walked into the room.  
  
"Oh Lord!" she screamed covering her mouth. Shane looked up at her, shocked as Camren poked her head out from under the sheets, wiping her mouth. "I'm so sorry. I thought, well, you gave me the impression that um, oh Lord! I'm just gonna grab my things and go." And with that she left. Camren shook her head and moved herself back into her original position.  
  
"And there goes another Hurricane t-shirt," she said seriously before they broke out laughing.  
  
She rubbed her forehead as he blared into her ear from the other end of the phone. She was beginning to get a headache, and yet, somehow, she was able to bite her tongue to stop herself from yelling at him, "SHUT UP!"  
  
"Daddy, can I please say something here?" she questioned while he took a breath.  
  
"What is it?" he questioned.  
  
"Shane is not taking advantage of me. He's taking care of me, there's a huge difference. I don't want to be anyplace else. I love it here. I finally feel like I belong!"  
  
"Oh please, you never did belong to be friends with that boy. Why you're mother allowed you to associate with a wrestler is beyond me!"  
  
"Leave her out of it!" Camren bellowed. "Despite what you may think, I can choose my own friends without you're input!"  
  
"He's using you. He's sleeping with whomever he wants and then makes you dispose of his dirty work!! How can you even look at yourself in the morning?!"  
  
"I'm going to hang up on you if you don't stop this," she warned.  
  
"Fine, hang up on me. But that'll be the last time you have any contact with family."  
  
"Why do you always do that? Why do you pull that on me, huh?"  
  
"Because I can sweetheart," he replied and she could just see him smirking. She shook her head and finally took the initiative, and hung up on him. She stormed out of her room and threw her fist into the wall. Shane came running out of the living room and stopped dead when her eyes seemed to shoot darts at him.  
  
'When I'm angry, you listen  
  
When you're happy, it's a mission  
  
And you won't stop till I'm there'  
  
"Hey now, what did the wall ever do to you?" he joked.  
  
"Shove it Shane. I'm not dealing with your shit right now," she snapped rubbing her hand, extending her fingers slowly.  
  
"Well don't you dare damper my good mood. I just got a raise!" he smiled dragging her into the kitchen to get her some ice. She ripped her hand out of his grasp and slammed herself onto a kitchen chair.  
  
"Dude, I don't want to hear about the dough you're gonna be rolling in." He looked at her, still smiling, and handed an ice pack to her. She rested it on her knuckles and slouched down in the chair.  
  
"Ah, but you will when I tell you what we're going to do with this extra money," he wiggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
Despite her anger she looked up at him, intrigued. "Oh really?"  
  
"Ya know that space in my back yard that's just blank and boring?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah.........."  
  
"How would a brand new inground pool sound and look to you?"  
  
Her eyes widened in excitement as she jumped up and down, a large smile on her face. "Shane you're the freakin best!!!" she yelled as he started jumping along with her, causing all her anger to drift away, allowing laughter to take over.  
  
She laid out in the sun, her skin glistening with a light coat of water as she had just slipped out of the pool. She adjusted her sunglasses on her face and allowed the warm sun to bronze her skin. Shane had been gone all week, he was supposedly coming home that afternoon, and to say she was excited would be an understatement. She was simply ecstatic. The large house was empty without him and she just missed his company in general. He always made her feel safe and protected, so while he was away she always felt insecure and frightened. She had gotten too used to his presence being there, and while he was still there in the dirty clothes left on the floor and empty water bottles in random little holes, it just felt wrong.  
  
"Ren?! Ya home?" he called to her from inside the house. She smiled excitedly as she jumped up and ran for the house.  
  
"SHANE!!" she exclaimed running into his open arms. He laughed and lifted her petite body in the arm, holding her tightly, letting the water from her bikini soak through his wife-beater.  
  
"Miss me?" he grinned setting her gently on the floor.  
  
She laughed, "You know it!"  
  
He looked around the house and laughed noting that everything was in the same place it was when he left, "Good to know I can come home and nothing has changed."  
  
"Yeah, just wouldn't be home without your crap lying all over the place," came her playful reply.  
  
He shook his head at her and flopped down on the couch. She sat next to him, curling her leg under her body. "Well, I'm home till Monday."  
  
"Good! Then we should get the Hardyz, Shan, and the girls, and take a trip to Myrtle Beach!"  
"I said I'M home till Monday. Amy, Matt, and Shannon have to work their normal schedule."  
  
"Oh, well, then, maybe we should just make a trip for you and me. Just a friend vacation. Who knows, maybe we'll hook up with some beach hotties!" she laughed nudging his stomach as the phone rang. She jumped up and grabbed the cordless phone off the console that hung on the wall in the kitchen.  
  
Shane looked around the living room, trying to figure out a way to tell her that he thought it was about time for her to find her own apartment, having secured a full time job finally. He didn't want to hurt her. He loved her, best friends till the end. He sighed and began speaking aloud, "I just have to come out and tell her. Tell her the truth. Don't hold anything back." He had decided, honesty was the best policy, and he was going to be honest right then. That was until she walked into the living room and collapsed to the floor. Shane rushed to her side and placed her head on his lap. "Ren?! Camren?! Wake up!! Come on sweetie." He carefully picked her up and carried her to the couch. He ran his hand through her sun bleached hair and whispered to her, "You leave, I follow." Her eyes slowly fluttered open and he smiled down at her. "Baby, you okay?"  
  
'Fall..........sometimes I fall so fast  
  
Well, I hit that bottom  
  
Crash, you're all I have'  
  
"Mmmm..........my father.........." she cried throwing her arms around his neck, latching herself to him. He rubbed her back.  
  
"Another fight?" he questioned.  
  
"I wish," she answered pulling back and covering her mouth as her eyes rolled up towards the ceiling. He scrunched his face up in thought and then it hit him, the worst thing possible had happened to her.  
  
"Oh my God...........Ren, is he........" he trailed off as she pulled her body into a ball. He pulled her towards him, tightly wrapping his arms around her bikini clad body. "How?"  
  
'It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
  
I like the way that feels'  
She was silent for a moment, only the sound of her sobbing could be heard. Finally she answered, "Drug overdose. He was apparently on some heavy duty drugs for depression that he never told me about. And.............." she stopped, unable to continue. He sighed, he didn't need her to continue, he had heard enough. She had lost all her family. He was officially the only one she had in life, there was no way he could tell her to leave. He picked her up and carried her up to his bedroom, placing her in his bed, he climbed in and held her tightly. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck as he kissed the top of her head and gently smoothed her hair until she fell asleep.  
  
It was winter, only weeks till Christmas. Camren and Shane had maintained a certain harmony in the house living together. She, however, was slowly getting depressed. It'd be her first Christmas without her father. And although it had been months since he had committed suicide, she was still suffering from the emptiness she felt.  
  
'It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me'  
  
She had been sitting in front of the Christmas tree, hugging herself. She needed someone, something. Shane stood in the entrance to the living room, watching her closely. This all seemed too familiar to him. It was as if she was becoming the depressed junior she was back in high school after her mother left. And all this scared him, scared him so much he didn't want to let her out of his sight. Last time he was able to save, but the problem is, this time he didn't have a clue how to. He looked out the window, watched the snow fall from the sky, falling heavier every minute. An idea had popped into his head and he quickly grabbed their coats out of the closet and threw her's at her.  
  
"What?" she questioned.  
  
"Put it on. It's cold outside," he replied. She tilted her head at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking, but she did as she was told and he pulled her outside.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
He laughed at her and pushed her to the snow covered ground. She screamed out in surprise as she landed on the soft fleece like snow. He dropped down next to her and began making snow angels. He stopped, realizing she wasn't following his lead and was instead giving him bizarre looks.  
  
"Snow angels," he smiled.  
"I know what they are, I just don't know why you're doing them," she said as he sat up. He sighed and grabbed a handful of the fluffy white goodness. He looked up at her and opened his fist over her head, allowing it all to slowly drift down onto her copper colored locks.  
  
"You don't need a reason to do them. Just do them." She looked at him skeptically, but shrugged her shoulders and laid down, beginning to make her own snow angel. It wasn't long before she was laughing. "See, told you that you didn't need a reason to do them."  
  
"Thanks Shane. I really needed this release," she smiled closing her eyes as the snow fell onto her face.  
  
Shane laughed as he stood, straddling her waist. "Ren, it was my pleasure!" he yelled as she was suddenly lifted into the air, being thrown over his shoulder and thrown into a snow bank. She screamed, though she was enjoying herself, and pulled him down along with her.  
  
They laughed as they looked at each other. Their faces just inches apart. Their laughter seemed to stop simultaneously as they gazed into each other's eyes, her hazel ones connecting with his brown ones.  
  
'How do you know everything I'm about to say  
  
Am I that obvious'  
  
"Shane..............." her voice was quiet and shook when she spoke.  
  
"Ren, I know. I can't hold it in any longer either," he said brushing a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
'And if it's written on my face.......  
  
I hope it never goes away..........yeah'  
  
He lowered his lips onto hers. He pushed apart her lips with his tongue and entered her mouth, caressing her tongue with his. When they finally pulled apart from one another, they were breathless. Similar smiles crossed their faces as they slowly stood and moved into the house.  
  
'On a Monday, I am waiting'  
  
She waited anxiously by the door extremely late at night, waiting for his return. She was constantly watching the hands on the clock, smiling more and more the closer it got to be the time when he'd be home. Then right on the button he opened the door, saw her, dropped his bags, and opened his arms.  
  
'And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms..........  
  
So I can breathe'  
  
It seemed amazing to Camren that a friendship she had for 15 years could turn into a wonderful and meaningful relationship. She was shocked that she found love in the last person she expected to look for it in. She knew they'd be together forever. They'd be lost without each other. And they loved each other with every sense of their being. Shane was the one who stood by her and he promised to continue standing by her the day they got married. And she vowed to do the same for him.  
  
'Ohhhhh  
  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
  
I like the way that feels  
  
Ohhhhh  
  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
Ohhhhh  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
Ohhhhh  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me.........' 


End file.
